Slapfest!
by chelsea1234
Summary: This is a two chapter story set after hiatus. Gibbs handles the slapfest that Abby and Ziva had in the lab.Will contain discipline spankings.Not in the first chapter.Gibbs,Abby and Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

This is a stand alone story that has nothing to do with my series. It is set some time after Hiatus. There will only be a couple of chapters I think. This is a short one.

I wrote this story for Gibbsfan. I hope she likes it.

Slapfest!

Chapter 1

"So Jen, how did the team really cope while I was away?" Gibbs asked. She smiles.

"On the whole not bad Jethro. Tony did a wonderful job of rallying the team under difficult circumstances. Not everyone coped as well. There were a few little hiccups though. The famous 'slapfest'!"

'What slapfest?" Gibbs said.

"That would be your two ladies Jethro. Abby didn't cope at all well when you were injured and didn't remember her Jethro. She didn't play any music in her lab. She was short tempered and sad all the time. Ziva's way of coping was different. She was brought up to never show her hand so to speak. Doesn't mean she doesn't feel anything. She just hides it well. Abby was upset that Ziva didn't seem to be upset about the bombing and you being hurt. She tried to get some emotion out of Ziva and what she got was a joke."

"What was the joke?"

"Oh Jethro that doesn't matter now!"

"It does to me. I'd like to hear it."

"They were looking at aphoto of the crime scene and Abby said someting along the lines of 'Whatif that had been Gibbs blood splattered all over there? And Ziva said. 'Then it would have been more coffee brown than red."

Gibbs chuckled."I take it Abby didn't see the funny side?"

"Not so you'd notice." she said smiling.

"So what did she say to Ziva?"

"It wasn't what she said so much as what she did. She slapped her."

"Abby did? My Abby? Slapped her where?"

"Across the face!"

"What did Ziva do?"

"She slapped her back."

"And?"

"Abby slapped her again!"

"And then?"

"Ziva slapped her back."

"Where did all this take place?"

"In the lab."

"Anybody else see?"

"McGee saw it and then reported it to Tony. I think more as a friend than anything 're boys. They found it exciting." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What action did you take Jen?"

"I left it to their team leader Jethro. The same as I would have done if you were here." I should have made sure that he actually handled it she thought, but I was distracted as well.

"And how did Tony HANDLE it?" Surely he wouldn't have written them up he thought. He would have thought of something creative at least.

"I think he made them shake hands and hug." She said scrunching up her face. She realised now that it didn't sound like much of a punishment.

"And?"

"That's about it." She said. He 's already not happy about it she thought. I better not add that he also suggested they tongue kiss. How does he manage to make her feel this way. She was the Director for God's sake. And yet, he made her feel like a naughty school girl. "After you were injured Jethro, we had to manage the best way we could. Those girls were both struggling. You know that they look up to you as a father, and they didn't understand each others different ways of coping."

"Don't make excuses for them Jen. They behaved like a couple of uncontrolled brats in a school playground. This is a Federal Agency! Not a high school!And they are not cheer leaders fighting for the top spot!"

"You weren't here Jethro!"

"I know. I couldn't help that. But guess what Jen? Daddy's Back! And I am going to have a word to my two girls."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou all so much for your lovely reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them :)

Chapter 2

Gibbs sat at his desk thinking for a while deciding who he was going to tackle about this first. They were both at fault but from the way Jenny had explained it, it was Abby that had started it. He shouldn't have really been surprised. He thought back to when Ziva first came to NCIS under very difficult circumstances.

Abby had still been grieving for Kate as they all had. But it was more than that. Abby had clung a bit to McGee, he was her friend and although they weren't dating anymore, she still didn't like anyone messing with him. Everyone knew that. But Ziva either didn't notice or didn't care. Either way, she managed to piss Abby off on a number of occasions. Gibbs had had to remind her on several occasions to be nice. This though was completely over the top behaviour. Even though he loved Abby, he couldn't let this slide. If ziva had decided to make a complaint instead of hitting her back, she could have been in all kinds of trouble and he hadn't been there to make it go away. No it was definitely time Miss Sciuto learned a lesson in anger management and tolerance.

A short while later Abby heard the telltale ding of the elevator and jumped with excitement when she saw Gibbs striding towards her. "Gibbs!" she said launching herself at him.

"I love you too Abs." he said grinning and passing her the drink.

"What do ya have for me Abs?" he asked, keeping his voice as normal as he could. He was determined not to give away his displeasure just yet. May as well see how honest she was gonna be while he was at it.

"Nothing yet Gibbs. I need ......"

"Time I know.I thought I'd come and see how you were doin anyway. We haven't really talked since I've been back. So, anything interesting happen while I was away?" he said watching intently for her answer.

"No. No. Ziva got blamed for something she didn't do but I guess you knew that already because you were the one who came back to save the day."

"You and Ziva didn't get along when she first came here and for a while after did you?"

Abby shrugged and looked down. "I guess I used to get a bit pissed off when McGee gushed all over her. When she hung all over him with her 'I want to learn computers McGee." She bats her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion.

"Was that her fault? Was she actually doing anything wrong?"

Abby shrugs again. "McGee was so enthralled by her 'photographic memory' and her stupid special sunglass."

"Sounds like a bit of the green eyed monster there Abs."

"With McGee?" she scoffs. "He's my best friend."

"And you always share so well Abby."

"What the hell are you getting at Gibbs? Am I being interrogated here?"

"Abby? I'm not Tony. You'd do well to watch your tone." He said.

"Sorry. It's just that I feel like I'm in trouble or something."

"Why would you be in trouble? Have you done something wrong?"

"Nope." She said hands on hips.

OK. Time to get more specific. "While I was away did you do anything that you shouldn't have."

"NO Gibbs!" she shouted. Then she backed up towards her office as Gibbs rounded on her. "Um...Gibbs? Bossman? I am in trouble aren't I? You found out something didn't you? Oh shit! The slapfest. Gibbs I can explain."

"Gave you plenty of time to come clean Abs. Times up!" he said as he sat on her desk and pulled her over his knee."And you lied."

"But Gibbs! You don't understand! She was joking about your blood being coffee brown! You were in the hospital on death's door and she was joking. She didn't care!" Gibbs shook his head and pulled up her skirt. He slammed his hand down on her backside hard, making Abby jump. "Gibbs! Stop! Please! Ow! Ow! Ow! Let me up Gibbs!" Big mistake. Getting an attitude is never gonna help. Gibbs's smacks became even harder if anything. He built up to a steady rhythm and didn't stop until her cries went from wails to sobbing. When he thought she'd had enough he stopped and pulled her up into a hug.

"Now you listen to me Abs. First up, don't ever lie to me again. Secondly, I love you and you have a brilliant mind, usually a generous spirit and the gift of being able to express your self openly. Ziva was brought up differently, in a place a long way from here. She was taught to hide her emotions; it was part of her training. Abby you can't tell people how they should be feeling. They don't have to run their reactions by you to see if you approve. You can't slap someone, because they don't meet with your approval. Especially not here.....He lifted her chin so that he could see her face. If you act like a little girl, I'll treat you like could have lost your job!"

"I'm sorry Gibbs."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to Abby."

"I already apologised to Ziva."she said quietly.

"Because Tony made you?"

"Maybe."

"Would you like me explain to you about lying again?"

"No. I'm good. I get it. I'll apologise."

"Make sure you think about what I've said first. And make sure you mean it this time."

"I will." She said tears in her eyes. She looked up at the sound of one of her babies beeping and when she turned around he was gone. She smiled at the caf-pow he'd left on her desk. She shook her head. How does he do that? She thought.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I really do appreciate them :)

Chapter 3

After he had dealt with Abby, Gibbs went back to his desk and sat down. While he worked through a cold case he also did what he did best, people watching or person watching. One person in particular. As he watched Ziva, he gathered his thoughts on her part in 'the slapfest' as they all seemed to be calling it.

While there was no doubt in his mind that Abby had started it, Ziva no doubt had finished it. You know what they say, turn the other cheek and all that. If Ziva had told her off and walked away, or here's a stretch, just told her what she was thinking and that she was wrong. It never would have even gone as far as it did. Ziva was used to being a one man band, worrying or grieving in a group situation was not her thing. But there's a difference between wearing your heart on your sleeve and being so shut off that you're callous and uncaring. So her attitude had helped to set Abby off.

No Miss David wasn't without fault either. The trouble is, if she was going to work on his team, she had to learn to trust. They were a family. While he believed everything that he had said to Abby, he could see where Abby's frustration had come from. He just didn't think that Abby should have set her self up as judge, jury and executioner. As the head of the family though, he COULD judge, he had already adjudicated and he was about to execute an ass tanning.

"Ziva? With me!" he said as he strode off towards a conference room. She looked up from her computer baffled and started shuffling around her stuff.

"NOW ZIVA!"

"Coming!" she said. Am I in trouble? She thought. He has only been back here for two minutes. What could I have done?

As they disappeared down the hallway Tony looked on with a look of confusion. The elevator dinged and McGee came and sat on his desk. "Where's Ziva?" he asked.

"Um...that's the thing Gibbs just......"

"Dragged her off to the conference room?" Tim asked rapidly.

"Not exactly dragged but close enough. Why? What's going on?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well, I just came from Abby's lab. I got an urgent message to go down there. Gibbs just spanked the daylights out of her."

"What for?! What have they done?" he asked, excited now. And pissed that he might have missed something.

"The slapfest!" Tim said.

"Shit! How did he find out about that?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Don't look at me! I wouldn't do that. I do know the meaning of loyalty....... plus Abby would have killed me."

"You don't think WE'LL be in trouble do you?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I know I won't be." Tim said grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, all I did was to report an incident to my 'team leader' (as you never let me forget while Gibbs was gone), you on the other hand as team leader, suggested that they 'tongue kiss' to make up. Do I hear sexual harassment laws being broken? I think that perhaps I do or is that just Gibbs getting the paddle ready to be broken over your ass!" he said gleefully.

"You wouldn't tell!"

"Like I said Tony, I know the meaning of loyalty. I was just having a little fun." He said smiling.

"At my expense."

"Of course. You need to lighten up more. Isn't that what you're always telling me."

"Ha, ha. Comedy isn't your thing Probie." He said starting to relax.

"Still, I hope who ever told him about the 'slapfest' hasn't mentioned it."

Tony growled and balled up a piece of paper and threw it at McGee.

When they Ziva got to the conference room, Gibbs was holding the door open for her. As she entered he closed and locked the door and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Gibbs. Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't know Ziva. Are you? Have you done anything?"

"I have done lots of things but they are either not wrong or none of your business."

Gibbs smirked. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Wouldn't what?" she asked with an answering smirk.

"Be a smart ass."

"I do not know what you are getting at." She answered.

Ok. Time to be blunt with her now. "Is there anything you want to tell me about, that happened while I was in the hospital?"

"No." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Last chance Ziva."

"Nope."

"Does the word 'slapfest' jog your memory at all?"

"You can't be angry because of THAT!" she said incredulously. "It was weeks ago and you were not even here."

"I wouldn't say I was angry. But, I wouldn't say I was just gonna let it slide either." He said seriously but deadly calm.

"Look Gibbs, I did nothing wrong. Abby thought that I did not care that you were sick. She struck me. I struck her back. Then she struck me again, so I struck her back! Again! What the hell is wrong with that?"

"What is wrong with that Ziva is that you both behaved like a pair of undisciplined school kids."

Ziva said something under her breath in Hebrew. "What did you just say?" Gibbs asked.

"I think your translation would be BULL SHIT!" she said.

Now he was pissed. What the hell had happened while he was away? Had all respect gone out the window? Well Ziva was about to find out that it stops now!

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up out of the seat but she wouldn't budge. Her legs and feet clad in heavy combat boots were hooked around the legs of the chair. "What the hell do you think that you are going to do?" she asked with murder in her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a long overdue spanking Miss David!"

"Like hell you are." She said holding steadfastly to the chair. "It will be a cold day in hell before I let you touch me!" she spat.

Gibbs folded his arms and stared her down. "I'm going to spank you alright and you're not going to resist."

"HA!" she said in disgust.

Gibbs took out his cell and started to punch a number. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Calling the Director. You're right. If you won't submit to my form of punishment I can't force you. It shows however that you have no respect for me. I therefore will not have you working with my team. You can go back to your country and rejoin Mossad."

"The Director will not send me back." She said, chin held high, but her voice wavering a little just the same.

"Whatever. Not my problem where she sends you but you won't be working on my team."

"Alright!" she said standing up and stomping her boot. "You win! But I do not have to like it!"

Gibbs had to smile at that. "Ziva, that's the point."

"Hmpff!" she huffed with her arms folded in her defiance. He could take her down but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

He sat down. "Come here." he said gently.

"You are NOT going to spank me like a child!" she said stomping her boot again. " If you insist on beating my ass I will bend over the table." She said doing just that.

"Get up, and come over here." Gibbs said losing patience. When she didn't move he elaborated. "We are going to do this my way! Now, come over here or I will come and get you and you really won't like what happens then."

Standing up stiffly, Ziva crossed the space between them as slowly as she dared. When she almost reached him,flinch. He landed smack after heavy smack on her backside, building to what must have been an almost unbearable burn. Still she remained stoic. Gibbs was wondering if he would indeed have to lower her pants when she let out a guttural cry. "NO MORE! I am Sorrry!" Gibbs stopped immediately and pulled her into a hug. She felt awkward at first but allowed herself to be comforted. She had never been comforted after a beating before. It felt......well it felt nice.'

Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Carefully. I look at you as a daughter. If I think you need it I will spank you again. With the operative word being spank. I would never beat you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Gibbs. And I am sorry."

"The same as I said to Abby, it's not me you need to apologise to."

"You have 'spoken' to Abby also?"

"I did more than just speak to her." He said with a laugh. "Maybe you two can go somewhere for lunch where they stand up to eat and properly iron out your differences." He said with a smirk.

"Oh Ziva? Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." she said.

"I think that might be hell freezing over!" he said with a chuckle, earning himself a deathly glare.

As they went back to the bullpen Gibbs couldn't help but notice the sheepish looks that Tony kept sending his way when he didn't think he was paying attention. What the hell has he done, he thought.

The end?


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts and of course to Gibbsfan for all your help and support. We'll have to see what else we can come up with :) I wasn't going to write a spanking scene for Tony, it's not normally what I do but due to popular demand, here it is. Ihope it's ok ;)

Chapter 4

Gibbs looked at Tony intently. Oh yeh! He's done something. I just have to figure out what. Has to be something to do with this 'slapfest. He seems really nervous that I've found out about that I will find out something.

"Dinozzo! With me!" Gibbs said striding back towards the conference room.

Tony glared at Ziva. "What?! I told him nothing about you."Ziva said more concerned about her own aching backside at that moment.

"You sure?"Tony asked watching for her reaction.

"Yes! Tony! I did not say anything.I am sure."

"McGee?"

"Not me Tony." He said smiling.

"DINOZZO! Are you waiting for a hand written invitation? Get in here now!"

Tony scurried away wondering if this was about what he thought it was about.

"Have a seat." Gibbs said. He watched for about ten minutes without saying a word as Tony crossed and uncrossed his legs fiddled with his hands and his hair anything that might distract him from the feeling of doom that was sweeping over him.

"So. I heard all about the 'slapfest'." He said smiling.

"Oh that." Tony said guiltily. "Happened down in the lab."

"Oh I know." Gibbs said. "Like I said, I heard all about it."

"Who from?"Tony said nervously.  
"Oh a little birdy told me." Gibbs said smiling again.

Tony chuckled nervously. " Boy birdy or a girl birdy?"

"Never could tell the sex of birds. So Tony, anyone see this so called 'slapfest?'."

"McGee saw it."

"What did he do after he saw the two girls going at each other?"

"He reported it to me."

"Oh. As the man in charge. The leader."

"Yeh, I guess that's what happened."

"You guess Tony or that's what happened?"

"That's what happened Boss."

"And how did you handle it? Did you punish anybody? Write anyone up?"

"No. I made them apologise to each other and I made them hug and make up."

"That it?"

"That was about the strength of what happened Boss."

"Remember Tony, there is usually a bigger penalty for lying than the offence itself. Now is that all that happened?"

"No Boss."

"What else happened Tony! Spit it out."

"It's going to sound much worse than it was intended to be." Tony almost whined."it was just a joke."

"Just say it Dinozzo."

"After I told the girls to hug and make up, I told them to tongue kiss."

Gibbs took in a breath sharply. That had even shocked him. He was speechless for a while.

"I have two words for you Tony. Sexual Harassment. You could've lost your been sued even. Hell the whole agency could have been sued. Of all the stupid, immature things you've done. That has to take the cake." Gibbs said shaking his head at Tony's stupidity.  
"That's more than two words Boss." Tony said wincing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. What the hell did you say that for genius, he thought.

"What did you say?" Gibbs said totally furious now.

"I don't know why I said it Boss, sometimes I just don't have control over my mouth."

"Sometimes I don't think you have any control at all." Gibbs said. "Bend over the table."

Tony did as he was told and scrunched his eyes up when he heard the familiar sound of Gibbs' belt being drawn through the loops. You can never be prepared for the scorching pain of that first line of fire across your ass Tony thought as he hissed out a breath. Soon the lines of fire all combined to make a complete inferno that covered his entire ass. He thought he was literally going to burst into flames. Tears rolled down his face involuntarily as he tried desperately to keep from losing it completely but when he couldn't take any more, and he burst into tears. Gibbs stopped and patted his back while he regained his composure.

"Tony. You're one of the best agents I've ever trained, but you have to think clearly about your actions and their consequences. The next time we have to have a discussion, it better not be because you 'didn't think'. In this job, thinking is the most important thing. And to be a true leader; you have to have the respect of those under you. You can't take it, you have to earn it. And asking two female team members to 'tongue kiss' is just wrong on so many levels. You will never have anyone's respect when you say such immature things."

"I'm sorry Boss. I let you down."

"No Tony, you didn't. You let yourself down and your team."

"But you're forgiven. Let's go and get some work done."Gibbs said "For God's sake Tony, think before you do or say anything."

As he sat at his desk and looked around at his kids. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was glad that he'd come home. They still needed him. There was Tony, the smart ass that still had to learn the right and the wrong time for a joke. There was Ziva the big sister, that had this hard shell that was hard to break through, but if you did you found a very soft centre. Tim was the good, well behaved child that if he did get talked into anything would tell you anyway before the guilt ate him alive. And then there was his baby girl. Abby. She was smart, bubbly, generous and caring. She could also rival Tony in the smart ass department and most of the time she got away with murder just because she was Abby and everyone loved her. He would have to watch that.

Gibbs smiled as he went for his umpteenth cup of coffee for the day. Oh Yeh! Daddy was back.

The end.


End file.
